1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector which is capable of enduring an accidentally high voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional electrical connector 9 comprises an insulative housing 90, a terminal module 92 and a conductive shield 94 covering at least a top face of the insulative housing 90. The terminal module 92 comprises a dielectric spacer 920 and a plurality of electrical terminals 921 extending through the dielectric spacer 920. Each electrical terminal 921 comprises a fixing portion 921a embedded in the dielectric spacer 920, a contacting portion 921b extending beyond a front face of the dielectric spacer 920 from one end of the fixing portion 921a to electrically connect with electrical terminals of a complementary electrical connector (not shown), and a mounting portion 921c extending beyond the dielectric spacer 920 from an opposite end of the fixing portion 921a to be mounted to a printed circuit board (not shown). The contacting portions 921b of the electrical terminals 921 are bent at an angle relative to the fixing portions 921a, thereby defining curved portions 921d therebetween. When the terminal module 92 and the conductive shield 94 are assembled with the insulative housing 90, the curved portions 921d of the electrical terminals 921 and a top wall 940 of the conductive shield 94 are separated from each other by air therebetween. The electrical connector 9 can be easily destroyed by an overvoltage condition, such as that caused by a nearly lightning strike, since the dielectric properties of the air between the curved portions 921d and the top wall 940 break down under a high voltage. Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which can endure a relatively high voltage generated by lightning strike or other natural or man-made events in the connector""s environment.
An electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, first and second terminal modules, first and second covers, a pair of board locks and a conductive shield. The insulative housing comprises a front wall, a pair of side walls, an intermediate wall and a rear wall. The first and second terminal modules each comprises a dielectric spacer and a plurality of electrical terminals extending through the dielectric spacer. The terminal modules and the covers are assembled with the insulative housing and are retained by the side and intermediate walls. The covers abut against the front wall of the insulative housing and each comprises a plurality of passageways accommodating forward portions of electrical terminals extending beyond a front face of the dielectric spacer of one corresponding terminal module. A top wall of the conductive shield is separated from the electrical terminals by the spacers and the covers.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.